Fairytail ending
by ficwriter88
Summary: Post 5x20 Firebird. Spoilers inside. How I think this will all play out. CS forever. This was written in a hurry all mistakes are mine.
Wrote this in about a day… So no peer review.

See any other notes after the story… enjoy

Emma never thought her life would end this way. After losing everyone, after losing Killian she admitted to herself that the reasons to stay in this world were out of obligation more than anything. Obligation to ensure that Henry grows up to become a good man. For her parents to know that they have done a good job with her and her brother. To show Regina that friends and family are more important than revenge.

After leaving Killian in that underground cave, having to say goodbye to him, ruined her. She will all but it admits that to everyone. Sure since their return she has put on a brave face, has fulfilled her duties as Savior and Sheriff. But deep inside a hollow that will never be filled again rots away inside her.

The storm that was raging off the coast hours ago was now over the town. Large drops of rain pelted the ground. What body parts that weren't covered by her thick leather jacket were soaked. She stood defiantly, her family a safe distance behind her.

Hades stood his ground across from her. The distance between them might as well have been inches instead of feet. She could make out the fire burning in his eyes. Zeus's stolen bolt clutched in his hand.

"You're not going to win this Savior. This town is mine." Hades smooth voice was now dripping with anger.

"This town will never be yours." Emma clenched her fist. She could feel her magic at her fingertips. The heat of the power in her chest pushing to get out making her feel flush.

"Don't worry Savior I will send you to meet your true love, maybe you can be together in the life after this." Hades mocked her with a sickening smirk.

White tendrils, like the ones she used to free Merlin from the tree, began to run up her arms, covering her like armor.

"You don't get to talk about him, not after what you've done."

"Come on Emma, do you really want to fight me? Give up now and I will spare your family. You can live out the rest of your lives in my new kingdom."

"Men like you are always the same Hades, you think a kingdom and a throne will give you what you want, but in truth, it will be your downfall. You think once you've won, once your thirst for vengeance is done, you will be done. You will never have happiness Hades, not when you get it from vengeance and bloodshed. You might kill me, you might succeed in overthrowing Storybrooke, even Olympus next, but when you're sitting on your brother's bloodied thrown at the mountain top of Olympus all you will have left is emptiness. Nothing but despair, darkness, and loneliness await you at the end of this road Hades, I've seen a better man than you stop himself from this path, his life turned into that of a hero."

Hades seemed to give pause from her speech. Emma took a deep breath in, the warmth of the tendrils over her arms giving her warmth from the cold rain drops.

Hades raised the bolt towards her. She fired off with her magic colliding with the blast from the bolt. Emma pushed against it taking steps forward to close the distance between her and Hades.

They were now an arm's length apart. Emma knew her magic would give out before the energy of the bolt was depleted. She had to make her move. She felt the weight of Killian's dagger on her waist.

 _-Set during the peaceful time they were looking for the author in Storybrooke-_

 _Emma walked up the deck of the Jolly Roger. Killian had sent her a vague text earlier asking her to meet him there._

" _Killian, Killian are you here?"_

" _Aye, love." She traced the sound of his voice up one of the masts of the ship. Killian was tying off a rope about 14 feet in the air. Wrapping his hook around a rope he rode it down, dropping down in front of her. Using the rope to lean on he gave her a sweet kiss._

" _Hi." She said smiling once they broke apart._

" _I believe we just said hello." He gave her a handsome smile._

" _So, what did you need when you asked me here?" She asked playfully._

" _Well love, I wanted to see if you were up to dueling lessons."_

" _Really?" She asked a bit taken back._

" _I overheard you talking to your father about practicing and I thought you might want to learn from a pirate, after all, we are the superior duelers."_

" _Riigghhtt, didn't I beat you once?" Emma said pulling closer to him. He smiled._

" _Aye love but I let you win."_

" _Oh really."_

" _Care to test your skills again love?"_

" _Sure." She slipped off her jacket and hung it on a post near the mast Killian was up on._

 _She followed Killian with her eyes as he walked over to where two swords laid on the steps. He stripped off his modern jacket. There were times she missed his pirate outfit, but the way modern clothes looked on him was, well it made her feel something she hadn't in a long time. He picked up his sword and slid it into the sleeve on is hip. She noticed the small knife at his back as he picked up the other sword and walked over to her._

 _Bowing he presented it to her._

" _Princess."_

" _Funny."_

 _He stood when she took it from him._

" _I see nothing funny about it, love, you are a princess of the royal family." He bowed again._

" _Always the gentleman." She smiled bowing back before taking a guard with the sword. He pulled his._

 _After dueling with each other for several minutes, she went at him hard. Backing him up towards the steps near his jacket. He stumbled back on the stairs, thinking she had the upper hand she swung connecting their swords. He used his hook hand to catch her sword in the middle. He dropped his sword to the side. Quickly he reached behind him and a blade was soon tapping against her chest. A smirk on his face._

" _Cheater?"_

" _Pirate." He replied the smugness rolling off him. She huffed and attempted to stand from where she was straddling him on the steps. He pulled her forward, knocking the sword from her hands as he pulled her into a deep kiss, dropping the knife to the deck._

She pushed with everything she had against the power of the bolt and made her move, dropping one hand from the fight, she grabbed the dagger from her waist, reaching out she broke her magic for a second to grab Hades wrist and pulled him forward. His arm was locked out in front of him, she felt a deep pain in her chest but it faded quickly, she pulled him closer. With one deep thrust, she embedded the knife straight into Hades heart. The heart that Zelena restarted for him, making him more of a mortal man. Using whatever magic was left in her body she pushed it into the knife attacking Hades from the inside.

Hades screamed, his hair turned into blue flames. His head reared back starring at the clouded stormy sky. His hand grabbed her jacket and yanked her forward, her knife going in deeper. Adrenaline poured into her body. She was now numb.

Hades head slowly moved down. Black blood was coming from his eyes and mouth.

"How-?"

"Pirate." She said with a smirk before twisting the knife. Hades screamed Emma pushed his body away from her. He landed with a loud thud on the ground, his eyes fixed on the clouds above.

Emma attempted to take a deep breath in but pain filled her senses. She couldn't breathe, pain was in her chest like she had never felt before. Slowly looking down she saw Zeus's bolt embedded in her chest.

She took a couple of stumbling steps backward as if some force would pull it from her body. Her hand cupped around it out of instinct. All the pain made her legs give way, she dropped to her knees.

People were screaming her name over the thunder and rain. Footsteps were running towards her. Before her body pulled her to the ground, strong arms wrapped around her shoulders and helped her onto her back.

"Emma?" She looked up at the sound of her father. The people surrounding her, looking down at her blocked the rain from hitting her face.

"Regina, can you heal her?" Emma heard her mother say. Emma felt Regina's hand over hers as it cupped around where the bolt went into her chest. Emma grabbed Regina's hand.

"Don't." She tried to sound strong and firm but it came out as a whisper to her ears.

"Emma please, let me try to heal you," Regina said leaning forward.

"It won't work…" Emma met Regina's gaze. Saying all that she could through a look. Regina nodded.

Keeping Regina's hand in hers, drawing strength from the woman who became a sister to her.

"It's your turn now, you can't ever look to vengeance or hatred. You're a hero, you're the savior, promise?" Emma said leaning towards Regina. Tears were in Regina's eyes

"I promise Emma, thank you." Emma knew the thank you was for everything, there didn't need to be any more words. Emma knew her and Regina understood each other.

"Mom, dad," Emma said looking over to her parents, kneeling down to her on the opposite side of Regina.

"Emma sweetheart, please don't go." Snow pleaded with her.

"It's okay mom, I said it before. If I die to protect the ones I love, I'm okay with that, I've been living on borrowed time, I wasn't meant to survive after becoming the dark one. No one has."

"We love you Emma and we are so proud of you princess." Her father said as he lifted her hand and kissed it. She smiled.

"Mom?" A voice drew her attention away from everything. Henry was now knelt down by Regina.

Regina let go of her hand only for it to be captured by Henry's the next second.

"Hey, kid."

"Please mom, I can't lose you too."

"Loss is a part of life Henry. You are so strong kid, stronger than me, than all of us. You have the bravest heart. I love you, Henry." Emma squeezed his hand. Her other hand was enveloped between both her mother and father's hands.

"Mom, please." Henry's voice was fading; she could hear her heart pounding in her ears. Her breath was gone. A voice in the distance was calling her name.

Regina watched as her son begged Emma to live. She watched as Emma looked towards the sky before her eyes closed and her breath stopped. The savior was dead.

Henry threw himself at Emma's waist, his arms wrapping around her as he sobbed.

Regina placed a comforting hand on his back and looked up at the Charming's. Both held each other crying. A strong arm came around her shoulders. Robin knelt down next to her.

This scene played out for several moments. No one knew what else to do. Emma always seemed to guide people after moments like this. It was up to her now. She wouldn't let Emma down. This town was her responsibility. She can only hope that Emma was with Captain Guyliner and they were happy. Emma deserved that, both of them did.

The storm around the city raged on. The lightning seemed to have gotten worse. Regina looked around at the wreckage of Storybrooke, Hades had destroyed a lot. A bolt of lightning hit a few feet from where they were knocking everyone down.

"What the hell?" She said aloud looking around at everyone's stunned faces. A bolt hit in the same spot. Henry was looking up from his place laying over Emma's body. Regina shuttered at that description.

"We need to get out of this storm," Robin said helping her up.

"Hen-." She was cut off when a bolt struck right by Emma's unmoving feet. It sent Henry diving off of Emma.

Snow and David ran, scooping up Henry as they headed towards Regina and Robin. More bolts of lightning began to rain down. They ran to shelter under the canopy by the Library doors.

"We can't leave my mom out there," Henry shouted over the noise of the bolts.

Regina followed his gaze of Emma's body with the bolt still in her chest. The white bolt now had blood covering it. Hades body mirrored Emma's only with a knife instead of the King's stolen item. The soles of their shoes were almost touching.

Regina went to wave her hand and bring Emma to them went a bolt of lightning hit and didn't retract. It was large, several feet wide, it hummed with power. Electricity filled the air. Several transformers on the power lines burst.

When the bolt finally went away it seemed to take the storm with it, but it left something. A man took the bolts place. He was facing them. His piercing blue eyes were the first thing she saw. He was about 6'3, built like a Greek god. His hair was short on the sides, but stood in short spikes at the top, the color was white, not gray of age but white. His face looked calm. His arms folded behind him, shoulders square. He wore a white shirt and tan pants, a gold belt in place at his hips. Soft brown sandals covered his feet. His presence sent a calming tone, but he also had a superiority feeling to him.

He slowly turned away from the group looked at Emma and Hades' bodies.

"Brother, I should have done more." His voice whispered

"Zeus?" Henry said taking a step towards the man.

The man turned.

"And you are the Author." With his large frame, it only took him several steps to be right in front of Henry. Zeus offered a hand which Henry quickly took.

"I'm sorry we are meeting under these circumstances, Henry Mills."

Regina saw that Henry seemed to be at a loss.

"You're Zeus, King of Olympus," David said keeping an arm around Snow.

"Indeed, I am; I am sorry I did not come sooner. It took great power from the bolt for me to track it."

"My mom." Zeus looked at Henry again.

"Yes, your mother, the Savior harness the strongest light magic in all the realms, given time she would have been more powerful than many of us, but my brother, he… His misguided attempts have caused more pain."

"Is there anything that you can do?" Snow asked

"I-." Before Zeus could answer another bolt of lightning struck and another person stood. Regina gave the new woman a once over. She was middle aged, short light brown hair framed her face. She wore a white dress than flowed to the top of her feet. Gold sandals strapped to her feet. She was facing them but immediately looked around her eyes locking on Emma's body. She gasped and quickly walked over dropped to her knees by Emma.

This caused a stir in the group. Regina saw as Henry moved passed Zeus towards Emma and this woman. David and Snow as well. She and Robin followed. Zeus knelt by the woman.

"Hera, I am sorry. She knew what she was doing."

"No Zeus, it wasn't supposed to be this way."

"Did you know Emma?" Snow asked The woman looked up.

"Yes." She stood and faced Snow.

"A long time ago, I was sent to help Emma on the path to becoming who she is, to guide her and help her find her inner strengths for the road ahead. I had to come to her as someone different, I couldn't exactly come out as Hera, a Goddess from Olympus."

"who did she know you as?" David asked.

"She knew me as Cleo Fox. I put in place a backstory that would help Emma see the world differently, to put her on the path of helping people and get her out of the downward spiral of losing herself in anger and hatred."

"Thank you." Snow said her eyes rimmed with tears. Hera had tears coming down her face.

"Zeus, we have to do something. This isn't right. Emma deserves better." Hera demanded. From his spot still kneeling by Emma, Zeus gave a loud sigh. He reached a handover and removed the bloodied bolt from Emma's body with a wave. The bolt was clean of blood but a hole still remained in Emma's chest.

"This bolt took centuries to create. It was meant to harness my power for my rightful heir. My son, Hercules." Zeus said looking directly at Snow. Zeus stood.

"My son told me of what you did for him, Snow White."

"How?"

"I am able to communicate and see him once he crossed over. He is at peace with his love Meg, thanks to you, thanks to the Savior." Regina watched as Zeus looked down at the bolt and around at the group.

"Hades has taken so much from them Zeus, what's the point of having our power if we can't produce some good out of it?" Hera questioned.

Zeus nodded and gave Hera the bolt. Regina felt uneasy, they had already been betrayed by one Olympian god. Hera knelt by Emma and held the bolt over her body. When it began to glow bright white she ran it up and down several inches over Emma's body. The damage caused by the bolt quickly went away, the blood faded, and quickly it looks as if Emma had never been injured.

"And now if one of you would restart her heart," Zeus said looking around at the group.

"You mean a true love kiss?" Henry asked.

"I do."

"I could try; she did it with me once to break the original curse on this town," Henry said quickly moving to his mother's side. He leaned down. Regina watched as Henry kissed his mother on the cheek.

"Please, mom." He whispered as he pulled away. Nothing.

"I'm sorry Henry."

"Don't be. You tried."

"But what about Emma's parents?" Hera asked looked at Snow and Charming.

"Emma's true love is dead." Regina shot out. She felt all eyes on her.

"Emma told me that test Hades put her and Hook through before they reached the tree, it was a test to see if she and Hook were true love. They were." Regina said looking down at Emma

"She never mentioned it…" David whispered sadly.

"Hook, you mean Killian Jones?" Zeus asked.

"Yes." Henry answered.

"He saved Meg's life from Hades torment at great risk to himself." Zeus said.

"Yes he did and Emma was trying to use ambrosia to help bring him back from the underworld when Hades betrayed all of us." David informed the king.

"Killian sacrificed himself to stop the dark ones from sending everyone to the underworld and ruling this realm when his sacrifice was made in vain by Rumpelstiltskin, Emma wanted to bring him back. We tried but Hades proved to be…" Snow trailed off.

"My brother has reigned down a lot of pain and suffering and for that, I am truly sorry," Zeus said

"I need to make this right… Hera." Zeus held out his hand. Hera handed the bolt to him. With a wave, Hades' body disappeared. When Hades' body was now stood Killian Jones. He looked around confused before he spotted Emma.

"Emma!" He dropped down on his knees picking her up he cradled her to him.

"I don't understand." He looked around.

"Just kiss Guyliner." Reinga commanded. Hook looked at her before looking back down at Emma.

He leaned down and tenderly kissed Emma on the lips. A second after they connected a wave of magic filled the air, burst out in every direction. The destruction of Storybrooke was gone. Killian broke the kiss. Emma gasped awake.

"Am I dead." She whispered

"Not today kid." Hera said softly. Emma looked from Killian's face to Hera's. Her face dropped and she stumbled to her knees. Hook kept an arm around her and helped her to her feet. They stayed connected.

"Cleo.. how-, I don't understand."

"I was brought to you all those years ago Emma to get you back on the right path. To make sure you were on the path to your destiny. It was written for you to be the Savior long ago."

"It was?"

"Yes, you have only just begun to see what you can do as the Savior, the people and the realms that you will save," Hera stated with pride in her voice.

"Is he?" Emma asked looking at Killian

"Yes, I brought him back. His body buried in the Earth and the one in the Underworld have been connected. True love's kiss made both of your hearts beat again. This was a one-time thing, Emma. Think of it as a second chance." Emma took her first step away from Killian towards Zeus.

"You're-"

"Zeus."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Emma said in disbelief.

"Emma-!"

"Watch your language." Both Charming and Snow announced at the same time.

Henry laughed.

"I am not Emma Swan. I must say it is a pleasure to finally meet the Savior. I wish it was under different circumstances, we actually have a friend in common." Emma looked puzzled.

"Who would I know that knows a Greek god?"

"Merlin, he says hello and to remember what you talked about when retrieving the Promethean flame… He also said he doesn't blame Killian for his death, he was marked to die by the darkness long ago." Zeus said looking at the guilt over Killian's face. Killian nodded.

"Wow… I don't know what to say... Thanks for bringing me back." Zeus offered her a hand. Emma accepted and they shook.

"Hades has been sent back to the underworld, this time as a patron and not as the ruler. Since I am his unfinished business, I doubt he will be leaving anytime soon. You defeated a god today Emma Swan, you should be happy." Zeus stated looking around the group.

"We should get going." Hera said moving over to Emma and embracing her.

"I'm so proud of you kid…" She pulled away looking Emma up and down.

"Nice jacket by the way." Emma laughed.

Zeus shook hands with everyone before stepping back. Hera walked to his side and joined hands. Holding up the bolt they seemed to vanish from thin air.

Everyone seemed to release a collective breath. Emma was enveloped in a hug from both her parents.

"Don't you ever do that again." David said

"No more dying, for anyone." Snow demanded looking around.

Everyone shared smiles.

"I'm glad you're back Emma, Storybrooke needs its Sheriff and we need the Savior." Regina said. Emma stepped forward and they briefly hugged.

"Thanks Regina."

As Emma turned Henry slammed into her in a tight hug. Emma hugged him just as hard. When they released Henry turned and quickly went over to Killian who had been observing the group from his spot. Henry gave Killian a crushing hug as well. Killian embraced him back

"I'm glad your back Killian, this family needs you too."

"Aye lad, me too." Killian said looking up at Emma from over the top of Henry's head.

Henry let go and stepped to the side. Regina watched as Emma and Killian shared a look before quickly embracing. Both had tears in their eyes. They rested their foreheads against each others.

"I told you, Swan, I'm a-."

"I never doubted you." She said with a smile as she pulled him into loving kiss.

Disclaimer: Don't own OUAT

For Zeus, I had the actor David Denman in mind.


End file.
